Love? Hate? Heartbreak
by pearlgirl720
Summary: Dawn is the new girl in school and soon meets a new friends May and Drew and oh who am i forgetting...the crush Ash, she's sensitive to the idea and this school gets full of Love, Hate and a few heartbreaks Pearlshipping&Contestshipping Rated T language.
1. Chapter 1: Love at First Sight?

Amazing voice, sensitive, new girl and hmm what am I forgetting? Head over heels for a guy she thought she could never get! Was she wrong?

Most popular kid in school crosses paths with a new girl who he can't get out of his head. Is it love or is it just another crush? He writes out his feelings secretly.

She's one of the popular girls but she has the purest heart around she easily becomes friends with the new girl and keeps getting mysterious roses from an admirer.

He's the best friend in this case and girls love him. He's in love with a certain girl who is his best friend. He's not the mean type but mess with his friends and he'll mess with you. This guy quickly takes a liking to the new girl as do the others.

This story is a pearlshipping contestshipping fic dont like dont read 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

No POV.

The morning she awoke was cold and rainy and she dragged herself out of bed. Sixteen year old Dawn Berlitz sat down at her white desk to get ready for her first day of her new high school. The late August rain was really not something she liked but didn't mind. She thought she might as well look nice for the first day so she began to style her hair. She combed through her knotty bed head blue locks. She smiled a little as she was pleased with the brushing. She clipped up her hair and strolled to her closet. She pulled out a rose pink mini skirt with a brown top and a white camisole underneath it. She looked out her bedroom window that was dotted with little raindrops. She abandoned the window and walked over to her door. Hooked on the back of her door was a hot pink trench coat with white buttons. She picked up her yellow backpack while pulling on her pink boots and ran downstairs. "Morning Mom!" she exclaimed smiling. "Morning dear, here's your breakfast." Her mother replied pushing a plate of Oran berry pancakes drizzled with syrup to her. "Thanks!" Dawn chopped down the pancakes. "You excited dear?" he curious mother asked. "Of course I am!" Dawn said with a mouthful of pancake, she swallowed and continued "I'm really excited to see the school and make some new friends!" she got up and yelled "Bye Mom!" her mom waved as the girl ran out the door.

It was drizzling outside as she walked down the street to a stop sign. She looked up and saw a girl standing there. The girl had brown hair and dark blue eyes, she had on a red outfit with navy blue pants perched on her head was a bright red bandana and she was talking to a boy. The boy looked over the brunettes shoulder and saw Dawn. He had green hair and emerald eyes to match. His outfit was a black shirt with a purple jacket and light green pants. He waved to her. Dawn gave a tiny wave as the girl turned. She gave a huge grin and wasted no time running up to Dawn. "You must be the new girl! I love meeting new people what's your name I'm May!" she exclaimed. Dawn was a little shocked by the approached but she liked May and usually people she liked from the start were her friends. "Hi May! Great to meet you I'm Dawn! Can I ask a question?" replied Dawn. "Fire away!" May said. "Are all the girls in this school as nice and pretty as you? I just want to make sure…" Dawn asked sheepishly. "OH! You're so nice! Okay you should be my new best friend! And for the most part the girls are nice but some aren't that pretty, but Dawn your gorgeous!" May exclaimed. Dawn was thrown back by that comment and smiled brightly "Thank you May, and sure I'll be your new friend we can hang out after school! How about it?" Dawn asked. The girls started walking arms hooked "That sounds SO fun! We can go to the mall and get makeovers, manicures, pedicures!" she yelled. "May," Dawn said "This is the beginning…of a… BEAUTIFUL FRIENDSHIP!" the girls squealed as they reached the sign. The boy stood there and smirked at May. "This is my new friend Dawn!" May shouted. The boy stuck out his hand to Dawn, "The name's Drew nice to meet you!" Dawn shook his hand friendly and replied "Same here! Hey is anyone else at this bus stop?" "Yeah May's brother, my best friend-" Drew got cut off by May. "Where is he? Uhg he's NEVER up on time! I'll text him!" May cried. Drew rolled his eyes and Dawn giggled a little. May texted her brother and 5 seconds later he was outside. Dawn and May were facing the stop sign and Drew started to walk to the boy. "Hey Ash," that name hit Dawn, "Glad you decided to show up!" Dawn heard the boy chuckle and Ash said "May told me there was a pretty girl waiting here with her! I HAD to come!" Dawn wondered if she was the pretty girl and realized it was her. She turned around slowly and May squealed. Ash's world froze. Her perfect skin and hypnotizing sapphire eyes caught his full attention. He stared at her for a while. Dawn totally stopped moving. His black messy hair was spiked and it was so cute. His chocolate brown eyes made her want to melt. The two stared at each other before they were snapped into reality. May smiled at Dawn who was now blushing. Drew punched Ash playfully in the arm and he turned a light shade of red. "So was I right Ash? Isn't there a beautiful girl her waiting for you?" May smirked at him. "Damn right!" he said without thinking. He covered his mouth quickly and Drew and May burst out laughing. Dawn stood there and turned even redder. Ash kept his cool and walked over to Dawn taking her hand, "You are very pretty." He said slyly. She managed a smile but said nothing. "What's your name?" he asked. "Dawn." She said. "What a great name! As you know I'm Ash." He smiled. May squealed again, ran over and hooked Dawn's arm pulling her out of Ash's grip. "Wow Dawn! That's the first time I've or Drew has EVER seen Ash do that to a girl!" she whispered. "So that does that mean?" Dawn asked curious. "WHAT!" May screamed. Ash and Drew looked over at them as Dawn covered May's mouth with her hand. Ash winked at Dawn and turned back to Drew. "May! Keep it down! And for your information Ash just winked at me!" Dawn whispered. "Teehee! This is what I wanted to happen! This so means he likes you! You're special to him Dawn." May explained. Dawn blushed, "W-Wow I feel good now" she said. May giggled with Dawn as the bus pulled up. They all boarded and May sat with Drew so Dawn turned to Ash "Mind if I sit with you Ash?" she asked sweetly. "S-Sure Dawn!" he said pulling his backpack away quickly. She giggled a bit and sat down as the bus started to move again. "So, Dawn where are you from?" Ash asked attentively. "Oh I'm from Sinnoh! It's this little place called Twinleaf Town that I came from but so far I like Pallet Town here in Kanto!" replied Dawn. "Do you like the people of Pallet?" he asked. "Some more than others" she said with a wink. That made Ash smile. He liked her laugh he liked her smile, the best part was he liked her. They talked on and on all the way to school.

Dawn's POV.

I liked talking to Ash, he was very open. I felt like I could tell him anything, like ANYTHING. When we arrived at school everyone filed off the bus and May hooked my arm leading me with her to our class. We entered homeroom with Ash and Drew following us. I walked up to the teacher and said "Hi, I'm Dawn Berlitz, the new student." "OH! Here," she turned to the class "Everyone this is Dawn Berlitz and she's out new student, could I have a volunteer to show her around the school?" Ash's hand shot up first but the whole class soon had their hands up. I giggled and the teacher said "Okay Ash, how about you do it," she turned to me "I'm Professor Juniper nice to meet you!" I took the seat next to May and we chatted for 5 minutes and I learn that May, Drew, and Ash were pretty much the most popular kids in school! Ash was the soccer star, the quarterback, and captain of the basketball team! Drew was co-captain for all the teams and May she was the prettiest, most popular girl in school and head cheerleader she wanted to be friends with me? It was almost unreal. "Okay class you may pass to your next class!" Professor Juniper exclaimed. I stood up and took my books in hand while making my way to the door. Ash was waiting for me outside leaned against the wall. "So Dawn what class do you have next?" he asked. "Uhhhh let's see," I pulled out my schedule "Music." I said smiling. "Wow Dawn, didn't know you were into music!" He said smirking. "Can we stay quiet about it I find it embarrassing." I replied sheepishly. "That's the same for me I'm in music too." He said. We started walking as I said "Really? I thought someone like you wouldn't have time to breathe practically." "What do you mean someone like me?" he asked playfully. "Oh come on I know you're the soccer star the quarterback and the basketball captain, jeez is there a sport you don't play?" I smiled. He sighed "You found out about those things?" he seemed ashamed of it. "Ash," I put a hand on his shoulder "I think it's really cool your actually GOOD at sports, I might try out for a few but believe me Ash you doing sports and being popular doesn't change my opinion about you." I said. What I said and how I said it seemed to lift him up which is exactly what I wanted, I was trying to flirt a little. "What IS your opinion about me?" he asked flirty. "Well," I started "I think you're a really nice down to earth guy who just might've made my cute list. What's your opinion on me?" I teased. "Well, I think you're a sweet funny girl whose beautiful inside and out. Who's on that list so far?" he teased back. I turned a light pink "For right now, only you." I said entering the classroom.

Ash's POV.

This girl, she was amazing and I was on her cute list! For me that was a definite score. I really liked her but liking a girl was kind of a first for me since, you know. But Dawn was different and I knew she wouldn't try to hurt me. She just wasn't that kind of girl. We sat down in class and the teacher spoke "Okay class you know what we do when we have a new student! Everyone chooses a partner and performs a song!" he exclaimed. Nando was a very nice teacher and now that Dawn was here I would ask her to be my partner for sure. I scribbled onto a note and passes it to her:

You wanna be my partner Dawn?

She wrote back on the piece of paper:

Of course, but I must warn you I'm a horrible singer

I wrote back:

I bet everything I own you're the greatest singer ever!

She looked at me with a warm smile on her face. "Alright partner up!" Nando commanded. "Let's pick a song Dawn!" I said. "Yup let's get to it!" she replied. We walked over to a collection of CDs and Dawn took one out instantly. "I LOVE THIS SONG! Please Ash please!" She puppy dogged me. Yup, making those blue eyes even more irresistible than they were before. "What's the song first?" I said laughing. "It's called 'Need You Now'" she said beaming. "I like this song," I said grabbing a disc "I reminds me of you." I said smirking. She popped the disc into a music player and listened. I just a few seconds of the song she blushed bright red. The song was called "Bumpy Ride" by Mohombi. Here were some of the lyrics:

I wanna boom bang bang with your body oh, we gonna rough it up before we take it slow girl lemme rock you rock you like a rodeo, (its gonna be a bumpy ride)

She smiled a little but playfully smacked my arm "Pervert!" she said. I burst out laughing. I fell over laughing so hard. She was still bright red but not with anger, she was…BLUSHING? Whoa! I stood up wiping the tears I had from laughing and said "Someone's blushing! Oh and I we can do your song, maybe sometime we'll do mine." I smirked. She turned redder! It's funny I was never good at this flirty shit but I seemed to have picked up some stuff from Drew's flirting. "Well maybe someday we will do your song." She said smiling. It was my turn to blush, I was tomato red and I said "Hahaha you'd want to?" "Why not? Sometime when we are older." She said. Whoa. Dawn just kind of said she would have sex with me when we were older. I opened my mouth to speak but she cut me off saying "Let's practice the song today after I hang out with your sister." I nodded. I had NEVER loved having a sister so much! But most of all I couldn't wait to hear Dawn sing. Her talking voice was already angelic and seductive, I wondered if her singing would affect me as much as the chills I get from hearing her talk.

May's POV.

I couldn't believe what Dawn was telling me! "Whoa wait back up he played the song 'Bumpy Ride' right?" She nodded and further explained. "Yes! And then I turned so red and he even noticed! Then he agreed to do the song I wanted and he said maybe sometime we would do his song!" she exclaimed. "WHOA! My brother just practically invited you to have sex with him! What else happened what did you say?"I asked grabbing her hands. "I said well maybe someday we will do your song. He said, you'd want to and I was like why not sometime when we're older sure!" I squealed. I wanted my brother and new best friend to hook up! "Wow! Dawn, he SO likes you!" I smirked "You like him right?" I asked playfully. "Guilty…" she mumbled. "What was that?" I asked curiously. "Oh nothing…" Dawn trailed off so I decided to drop the subject. As we were walking to lunch Dawn asked me "May, how long have you and Drew been dating?" I froze right there. "Uhhhh… Dawn we aren't dating." I chuckled. I grew quiet thinking of my past with him. "M-May I'm sorry I d-didn't mean to…" she said. I felt happy because Dawn unlike my other friends cared about my feelings. "Dawn," I opened my arms and she made her way into them for a girl hug "Thank you for caring, at lunch I'll tell you about Drew." I smiled at her. "May, you're going to be the greatest friends I've ever had." She brightened me up and for once I felt like I could trust someone that wasn't myself.

When we got into the lunchroom everyone was running around getting food or finding their way to a table. Dawn and I got into line for lunch. We started talking and laughing in line about what we were going to do after school. Once we paid we laughed all the way to the table. I got a chicken sandwich and Dawn got a salad although she's as thin as a twig. Ash and Drew were waiting for us. Dawn sat and Ash slid next to her. I smirked at her and she mouthed 'Shut up!' I giggled and noticed Drew was sitting next to me. "Well you sure don't eat much Dawn!" Drew pointed out. "Oh, that's because I'm on a diet." She said smiling. "What! YOU! On a diet? Let me get this straight!" Ash exclaimed, "Dawn you're as thing as a twig-""OMG that's what I was thinking Ash!" I shouted. "Yeah yeah great May, but why do you need to be on a diet?" he asked Dawn. "Well, don't shout at me but, I think I'm fat." Drew and Ash started screaming at Dawn telling her she wasn't fat and she mouthed 'Help me' I pushed the two boys into their seats "WILL YOU TWO ZIP IT!" I screamed. "The boys stared at me and said "Sorry May…" it was silent until they all burst out with laughter. "What!" I shouted. I gave up and laughed along. "So Dawn were going to practice later at my place right?" Ash asked. "Yeah BUT after me and May have some girl time!" she said winking. "Girl time is good? Or bad?" asked Drew confused. "Bad… it's when girls…DUN DUN DUN…GOSSIP!" Ash replied "OMG DO GUYS DO THAT?" asked Drew. "NO!" screamed Ash. "Good, I thought I was gonna die there…" replied Drew. Dawn and I were laughing our heads off at that conversation. "Wait a minute!" Dawn paused. "What's up?" I asked. "It's Friday!" she exclaimed. "OMG! Dawn! I, you, Ash and Drew should have a sleepover! Okay come to my house after the mall and do your shit with Ash and stay the night!" "May! That's an awesome idea! What do you guys think?" She and I puppy eyed them and Ash said "You didn't have to puppy dog eye us! We already agree!" "Yeah guys! Quit it! I can't resist!" Drew shouted. "He's weak get him May!" Dawn joked. We all laughed and got up making our way to our final class until what might be the best night ever.

Drew's POV.

The next class dragged on and on and well you get the point. I was thinking about May the whole time. I still loved her. She broke up with me a month ago because she thought I was cheating. She was so hurt, and I hated seeing her like that. But the thing was I wasn't cheating, it looked like it but I really wasn't. May was too hurt to believe it but Ash believed me. I couldn't wait to go to their house tonight for the sleepover. I would break out my ultimate tactic, truth or dare! The teacher dismissed us and I ran out of the class being chased by this girl Brianna. I made it to my car and went to the front of the school to pick up Ash. "Hey you're a little late!" He said. "Sorry it was Brianna again." I said whipping my hair. "It's cool," he said shutting the door. "Hey can I get your advice?" he asked. "What's it about?" I replied. "Girls." He said. I drove off, "Well you want to know how to talk, flirt? What's the citation?" I asked. "I need to know both, and I the citation is that I really like her." He said. "Hmm, who is it?" I asked. "Dude! You'll find out in time." He said. "C'mon dude I could help you make a plan!" I said. "Fine, fine it's Dawn." He said. I chuckled "Knew it." I said. He punched my arm playfully "So what should I do, it's getting bad." "How bad?" I asked. "When I'm near her I can't help myself! Dude I fucking played 'Bumpy Ride' telling her it reminded me of her! That's like an invitation to sex! And she kind of accepted it! I swear my stomach always turns and I say stuff without thinking! How bad is that?" he asked. "WHOA! Dude! She fucking agreed to have sex? She so digs you!" I shouted at him. "Well sort of she said when we were older why not…" he explained. "Well you got it REALLY bad dude…" I said a thought burst into my head and a plan was formed. "Ash my friend I figured out the perfect plan to get you two lovers hooked up!"


	2. Chapter 2:Motorcycles,Dreams,and a Kiss?

Dawn's POV.

May and I walked out of the mall with bags in both hands. We had a REALLY good shopping day. Back to school sales were great at all the stores we went to, but I wasn't worried about the money I was going to get more for my 17th birthday coming up. As we walked I said "So May, when were you planning on telling me about Drew?" I was very curious about it and I wanted to help her. She looked at me with a smile "I guess it's about time right?" she started, "Well Drew and I dated and I was really in love with him, you see I caught him cheating with this girl Brianna who used to be my best friend. Ever since then I've learned to forgive him and now we are friends. But, I always wish we could be something more again…you know like I think I still love him." She said. "May, you may not believe it but the same thing happened to me! But the thing is he never even cared about me, but I didn't love him like I love- well you get the point but you see-"she cut me off with her curiosity. "Love who?" I blushed "He's my bfb…" I said. "Bfb... OH! Bfb!" she said winking. "Aw that's so sweet Dawn! I can't believe it you in love with Ash?" she continued. "Well if you can't stop thinking about someone's perfection isn't that love?" I asked. Because it was true I couldn't get Ash's smile out of my mind. The way he played that song and how he looked at me when it was played. All those little things made me wonder over and over, he just makes me fall for him_ over and over._ "Yeah Dawn! You know what you're right! Could you help me with something Dawn?" May asked. "Of course May! If it's about Drew I'm in! By the way you didn't let me finish before I was going to say you and Drew were MADE for each other" I said smiling wide. She blushed but said "Really?" giving me the are you sure look. "Yes! How could I lie to my best friend?" I exclaimed. She hugged me "Oh thank you Dawn! Thank you! You are a true friend!" I hugged her back "Of course May! Now let's head to the car." I exclaimed. As we walked down the parking lot I received from my other new friends and it was more than one:

Zoe: Hey Dawn! I cant believe Ash said that about you! He had no right! Text me back when you get this!

Bianca: Aw Dawn you poor thing Ash shouldn't have said that about you Call me later!

Ursula: Hey Blue sorry for the tough break Ash gave you it wasn't right.

Iris: Dawn how are you taking this are you okay? Please text me back soon!

Misty: OMG! R u ok? I can't believe the nerve of that boy! Call me soon!

Lyra: Hey Dane r u alright after that? Ash should have been saying stuff like that plllzzzz call me later and tell me if ur ok…

"M-May, what's this?" I asked showing her all those messages. Her eyes practically popped out of her head "Dawn! CAR NOW!" she pushed me towards my car. "W-What W-Wait! May! Where are we going?" I asked. I was so confused. "Just step on it! Go to my house NOW, he's going to be in so much trouble when I get to that boy!" She fumed. I was so confused so I drove as fast as I could to reach May's house. I was distracted by the questions that popped into my head, what did Ash say? And why?

May's POV.

I I was so mad there were even any rumors and that Ash even started them! Especially about Dawn! We made it to the driveway and exactly when we stopped I jumped out of the car and stormed inside. My mom and dad were working today so it was just Ash and Drew I heard laughing in the next room. I slammed on the door. "WHAT?" I heard Ash scream. Dawn was just entering the house saying "May? May! Where are you?" from inside the door I heard Ash say "ITS DAWN! Drew!" "Ok ok don't panic just remember-"I cut off Drew storming into the room almost breaking the door down. "ASH!" I said I jumped onto my brother tackling him onto the ground. "May! GET OFF!" he yelled. I pinned him to the ground and Dawn walked in "MAY! Get off him!" she said. I ignored her. "ASH! WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT DAWN!" I spat at him. "W-What I don't know what you're talking about!" he said. Dawn tapped her foot "Yeah Ash, what did you say about me…?" I could hear the sadness in her voice I didn't have to look at her to see that there were probably tears forming. I was at my wits end "ASH! SPILL IT OUT!" I screamed. "Look Mr. Know it all," Dawn started " You don't even know me so why would start even saying anything about me? I'm not going to let you make a fool out of me! God why can't people leave me alone!" she shouted. I turned around and she already left the room. Drew went to follow her. I got up off Ash and gave him a harsh look "Why did you have to say anything?" I turned to leave but his arm caught me. "May! I didn't say anything about Dawn…and now she hates me." he said. He put his head down so his hat would cover his eyes. For the first time, I believed my brother.

Drew's POV.

I had to stop Dawn from leaving so I followed her when she left. I grabbed her arm and she turned "What Drew?" she said harshly and with that her arm tensed. I saw her eyes water and I felt bad for her, the thing was I have no idea what Ash said about her and he didn't say anything except that she's beautiful. "Dawn, Ash never said anything about you I promise." I said. I gave a stern enough expression and her arm softened and she turned to me. She wiped her left eye and nodded "I believe you Drew, if you say he didn't I believe you." May and Ash were running down the stairs and Ash, he didn't waste any time, he took Dawn into a tight embrace. She was taken aback by the gesture and turned red but hugged him back. "Dawn I-"she put her finger to his mouth to get him to be quiet while she talked. "Ash, no need to worry." She smiled. She looked at May and Ash kissed her cheek. Without thinking she touched the place he had kissed and blushed furiously. She smiled widely and exclaimed "Well let's get this slumber party started!" Ash and I's plan would take action tonight. But to me it seemed like the girls had a plan of their own because May and Dawn kept exchanging mysterious glances. "Hey let's play a game guys!" May said. "Yeah how about..Truth or dare?" Ash exclaimed. "Yeah! That's a good idea!" Dawn said. "I'm going first! Ash! Truth or dare?" I asked. "Dare! Give me a good one! Something…hard" he said. "Ok…GOT IT!" I said with and evil smirk. "Oh god no Drew!" Ash started. "I dare you to go get your song book and guitar and play a song for these lovely ladies." I said. I winked at May when I dared him that and she blushed and looked at Dawn. "Oh alright, but its for Dawn." He said looking at her the whole time. May squeezed Dawn's hand while looking at me and nodding. Ash went upstairs and came down with the notebook and his acoustic guitar. "To you Dawn." He said smiling.

_Here I am_  
><em>There you are<em>  
><em>Why does it seem so far<em>  
><em>Next to you is where I should be<em>  
><em>(Where I wanna be)<em>  
><em>Something I, want so bad<em>  
><em>Know what's inside your head<em>  
><em>Maybe I could see what you see<em>  
><em>(Tell me what you see)<em>

_I gotta keep on believing_  
><em>That everything takes time<em>  
><em>I'll make up any reason<em>  
><em>To make you mine<em>  
><em>If you're staying or leaving<em>  
><em>I'll follow your lead<em>  
><em>So why keep pretending<em>  
><em>Open your eyes<em>  
><em>I can be what you need<em>

_(Chorus)_  
><em>Any kind of guy<em>  
><em>You want girl<em>  
><em>That's the guy I'll be<em>  
><em>Turn myself upside down<em>  
><em>(Yes I will, yes I will)<em>  
><em>Any kind of guy<em>  
><em>You want girl<em>  
><em>You know I'll agree<em>  
><em>Turn your whole world around<em>  
><em>(Yes I will, yes I will)<em>

_Any kind, any kind_  
><em>Any kind of guy you want<em>  
><em>You decide, change your mind<em>  
><em>I will be there<em>  
><em>Won't you try<em>  
><em>One more try<em>  
><em>Be my any kind of girl (be my girl)<em>  
><em>You decide, it's alright<em>  
><em>I will be there<em>.

"So did you like it?" he asked. Dawn jumped up and hugged him "I loved it! I didn't know you wrote songs!" she exclaimed. "Well that was for you." He said bashfully. She brushed her lips on his cheek and he became red, I held back my laughter so hard. May was giggling too so we continued. "Ok…Dawn! Truth or Dare?"Ash asked. "Uuhhh…I'll play safe and do a truth!" she said. "Alright….ok tell us the truth who was your first kiss?" she blushed madly "Y-You don't know him!" "Aw c'mon Dawn! Its fine we're all friends!" I said. May was holding in laughs. "His name was Kenny and it was 6th grade, I'm not the dating type." She said. Ash's face darkened but she said "Until this year I wasn't" he smiled at her and she giggled. "Alright Drew," she started. "Truth or Dare?" Me being stupid I said "Dare!" She tapped her finger on her chin looking up and said "I dare you to kiss May!" I looked at her and she nodded "It's just a dare right?" she told me. I leaned over and kissed her and let me tell you. I just felt a million little sparks go off in my body, brain and heart it was like magic. When we pulled away May whispered to Dawn "I'm so getting you back for that." Dawn looked a little paranoid but brushed it off. "May! Truth or Dare?" I asked. "Ummm Truth!" she exclaimed with a giggle. I loved May's laugh and her little giggles were so cute. "Did you like my kiss?" I asked whipping my hair. "Y-Yeah it was nice." She said blushing. This was going to be an interesting night.

Ash's POV.

"Well I guess we got a love fest here!" I said winking at May. She turned mad and smacked my arm with a harsh "Shut up!" I noticed the time and it wasn't even late yet. "Hey how about we put our game on hold and go out? I mean it's not even 6 yet." I suggested. Dawn grabbed her keys "Yeah c'mon we'll take my car!" she said. I pushed the keys out of her hand "Drew and I have rides, I'll take you Dawn." I said. She looked confused, "We're taking two cars?" she asked. May whimpered "Oh no not the-""Yeah May! Let's go!" Drew shouted leading May the garage. "What the?" Dawn questioned. "C'mon you'll love it!" I said. I took her hand lightly and she followed me to the garage. On the way we heard May "This better be fun! I'm scared Drew…""May just hold on to me, I won't let you go." He said calmly. I heard her say ok and I opened the door the garage. Drew and I had motorcycles. Yes I could drive it! I had a license! Dawn looked shocked "Wow! These are yours?" she asked shocked. Drew and I nodded. I took her hand and lead her to mine. "Here you go madam." I said handing her a helmet. She curtseyed and said "That you good sir." She giggled as I got on. She got on and the engine roared, I could tell she was scared because she gripped me tight but I didn't care because of our closeness. She scooted closer and I asked "Is this your first time?" she yelped "Yes! I'm scared!" I chuckled and said softly "Just hold onto me you'll be fine." I saw pink before she turned her head. "Ok lovebirds let's go!" Drew shouted over the engines. "Race you Drew!" I yelled back. May and Dawn shout at the same time "RACE?" Drew nodded and said "You're on Ketchum!" Dawn gripped tight and I gave Drew the give us a minute look. "Dawn its okay with me your safe." I whispered. I pushed my lips onto her cheek and turned back to Drew and gave him thumbs up. I heard a faint "Thanks Ash" from Dawn and we started the countdown. Right at three Dawn and I were off first. May was yelling at Drew so they came a little after. Dawn was laughing so I'm betting she was having fun. I turned on the radio and there was a nice song on, Hey Baby by Pitbull and I said "This song's for you Dawn!" She hugged me tighter and I speed up a little. We reached the beach I wanted to take Dawn and Drew said he'd meet up with us later because May wanted ice cream. Dawn got off and stumbled a little. I ran over to her "Hey, you ok?" she looked up with a huge smile on her face "That was so much fun Ash!" she paled remembering something. "What's wrong?" "Music class!" she exclaimed. "Oh yeah! The song! Here," I had totally forgotten the song with all the commotion but I had my iPod and some speakers with me so we could still practice. She was sitting on the sand and the crescent moon helped light up the scene. It was qiet and I stood there for a minute almost paralyzed by Dawn. She looked so innocent and well, beautiful. Like really beautiful, it was almost like she was lighting up the sky. She looked back and waved at me and I ran over to her and planted myself close to her. She cuddled up and said "Okay so we just need to practice right? You don't need to learn it right?" she asked. "Nope guilty I already know this song" I replied with a wink. The music play and Dawn sang:

_Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor, _

_ Reaching for the phone because I can't fight it anymore,_

_ I joined in and together we sang:_

_ And I wondered if I've ever crossed your mind,_

_ (Dawn) For me it happens all the time,_

We sang together the whole song and let me tell you the first word she sang I was caught in her trance. I wanted to kiss her but I remembered we weren't dating yet. I just wanted that feeling her voice gave me the tingles, the coolness of it all. She turned to me and said "Ash your such an amazing singer," She began to sing again every not more beautiful than the next.

She then said "That's for the first song," with a hug, she kissed my cheek lightly letting her lips barley touch my skin but I felt it. She continued saying "and that's for everything else." She stood up and she said "Tag your it!" I said "Hey! Get back here!" I got up laughing and she ran away giggling. I ran to catch her and she was pretty fast! I grabbed her waist when I caught her pulling her in like I'd never let her go exclaiming "I got you my pretty!" like those evil witches do. "Ahh! Ash save me!" she cried laughing. I said "Of course fair maiden!" I left go of her and she said "Oh my shining knight how can I ever thank you?" she giggled a little more. I chuckled and tapped on my lips. I meant for her to kiss me so she looked confused. I tapped on them again and put my finger on hers. She understood and smiled. She kissed me! She actually did! When she did, she left me wanting more of her. She didn't smash her lips onto mine she gently touched them until I pushed a little harder but gentle asking for more. When I did that she gently pulled away and smiled. "Thanks for saving me." she said "Anything my princess!" I said swooping her up bridal style. I felt myself being shaken "Wake up Ash, wake up!"a light voice said. I opened my eyes to realize it was all a dream. I had fallen asleep from Dawn's singing and that was just a dream! I curse under my breath. "What's wrong?" Dawn asked. "I just had a really great dream that wasn't real…" I replied. "Oh really! What was your dream about?" she asked curiously it was so cute. "I dreamt I finally got the girl of my dreams to kiss Me." her face darkened, "Oh, nice." She hesitated and before I could say anything she said, "May wants us to meet her at the ice cream shop she has a…surprise?" she said confused. "Then let's go!" I shouted grabbing her hand pulling her to my motorbike.

Dawn's POV.

Riding with Ash on his motorcycle was so much fun. I lied when I told him it was my first time so it would be a lot more flirty. Truth was I knew exactly how to ride! But enough of me. We were going to meet May and Drew because they had a surprise? I was eager to know what it was but I was only worried about Ash, I hugged him tighter and he sped up. I laughed and he smiled back at me. I loved cuddling myself into him it made me feel very…safe. We reached the ice cream parlor and walked in. May and Drew were no were in sight. "Hm, I don't see them, do you Ash?" I asked. "No but let's get some ice cream while we are here!" he replied. "I'll buy!" we said in unison. I got a Mint Oreo Milkshake and he got a Peanut Butter Swirl Sundae. We sat down at one of the candy colored tables and ate out ice cream. We talked on and on about our lives.

I learned so much about Ash it's like I was his book and he was writing his life in me. I found out Ash had been a Kanto native since he was born and that he was way into writing songs and playing guitar. He also told me he only played sports because he wanted his Dad to be proud of him. "So if you don't like to play why do you have to please your Dad like that?" I asked sipping my milkshake. "It's not that I don't like playing I just don't like all the attention, like all the "fan girls" " he said with quotes "I play because I like making him proud of his son you know?" he took a spoonful and shoved it into his mouth. "I see, you're a great guy you know?" I said. He looked at me and smiled "Well how am I a good guy if I'm Mr. Popular in your eyes?" he asked. "Because you're not stuck up or rude like a Mr. Popular would be and neither is Drew, I like having friends like that." I replied. His grin widened "Hey, what about you? You haven't told me anything about you." He said. "Well, my life, its colorless. I kind of live in black and white secrets always hiding." I said. I only said that because I did. My mom only told me this year that I don't have a dad, he died and that I was supposed to have a sister but she died. I lost that family and only had my mother. I had not grandmas or grandpas but I did have an aunt somewhere out there… but I didn't want Ash to know this, I didn't want him to judge my life. "What do you mean?" he asked. "It's nothing now what about your mom?" I asked. He avoided my question and said "Dawn? Are you hiding something from me?" he was so damn cute it was killing me but instead I got up and as I did being clumsy I slipped and fell over the table flat on my face. Everyone started laughing at me pointed and throwing their heads back in the laughter. I sat up brushed myself off seeing Ash's arms ready to pull my up. I swatted his arms away and wondered _"Was this the surprise? Being humiliated?"_ I got up and flushed with anger. "Of course you guys would want to play the trick on me…" I said walking out abandoning Ash avoiding his constant calls. But then a thought burst into my mind. _"Listen to him Dawn, don't leave, he's calling for you…go back." _ I obeyed the voice and stepped near the door. I motioned for him to come outside and he did. "Hey Dawn are you alright?" he asked looking at my bruised arm and leg. "Peachy," I said a little harsher than I should have. He was taken aback by my harsh tone and stepped back. "Did I do something wrong?" he asked worried. "No." I said sighing in defeat. How could I be mad at him for something he didn't do? Before Ash could say another word A crowd of cars suddenly packed the ice cream shop and everyone got out and went up to Ash pushing me away from him. "Ash! Toss me the keys!" I screamed over the crowd. He looked puzzled but tossed them over the crowd. I caught them and put on a helmet. I turned the key and the engine roared, "Alright! If nobody wants to get run over I suggest you move!" I yelled. The crowd was filled with screams and people pushing to get out of my way. Ash ran over to me and I shoved a helmet in his hands before he could say a word. He got on not questioning as I started away. Some people started chasing us for a short distance! I was thinking Ash isn't any superstar why are they doing this? I turned to Ash "Hold on tight." He reluctantly placed his arms slowly around my waist but I adjusted them and said "No need to worry but I'm serious hold on." "You've ridden on of these before?" he asked shocked. "You'll find out." I said smirking. I took off fast to get away from the crowd. This was so fun! The wind blowing back in my hair, a few time I thought Ash's hands were going down but I knew he wouldn't dare. We made it back to his house and saw Drew's bike already there. As I stopped the engine and swiftly got off I tossed him the keys and strode inside knowing Ash was probably starring at me.

May and Drew were in the kitchen making popcorn ready to resume our game of truth or dare. Ash came in last and said "Dawn, I had no idea you knew how to ride!" I quickly hushed him but May and Drew were already looking at me weirdly. "What? You don't know a girl that can ride a motorcycle?" I asked sarcastically. "Not that good!" Ash exclaimed. "What? Dawn can ride?" Drew asked. Ash and Drew got into this whole conversation while I talked to May. "OK back to the game!" Drew shouted. We crowded into the living room and started playing again. "Ok Ash truth or dare?" Drew asked. "Dare!" he exclaimed. Drew leaned over to Ash's ear and whispered something. Ash's face turned red and he said "NO WAY Drew!""You have to do it!" "Damnit…" Ash mumbled. May and I had confused face on and exchanged glances. "Ok, Dawn truth or dare?" Ash asked. "Uhh…truth?" I said shyly. "Okay, if I asked you to kiss me would you?" he asked. "What kind of truth is that?" I asked uncertain. "You got to answer it Dawn! It IS a yes or no question!" May said. Drew nodded in agreement. "You want the honest truth?" I asked. "Yes!" they all said. "Fine here it is, probably." May and Drew oohed and ahhed with some aws but all Ash said was "Well then why don't you?" with a nice big smirk on his face, but I didn't know what to do from the shock.


End file.
